Ślubny Prezent Widma (Morrowind)
Ślubny Prezent Widma Treść Ślubny prezent Widma Voltha gra-Yamwort tłumaczenie: Apthorne "Poeci mają rację. Bycie zakochanym zupełnie cię zmienia", powiedziała Kepkajna gra-Minfang, czasami nazywana Widmem. "Od tygodni nie mam ochoty nic ukraść. Ostatnio nawet, kiedy przechodziłam obok domu pewnego bogatego kupca i zobaczyłam otwarte drzwi, w ogóle nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, tak bardzo byłam zajęta myśleniem o tym, co założę w dniu ślubu." "Już dawno nie funkcjonowałaś w zwykłym społeczeństwie", pokiwał głową jej przyjaciel Khargol. "Właściwie nigdy mi nie powiedziałaś, co się stało z twoim pierwszym mężem, tym, którego nadał ci szaman?" "Rozdarły go popielne ghoule", uśmiechnęła się marzycielsko Kepkajna. "To było dość smutne. Ale Wodworgowi nic takiego się nie stanie. Jego nie interesują przygody. Cały poświęca się Cesarstwu. Opowiadałam ci, jak się poznaliśmy?" "Setki razy", wymamrotał Khargol znad kielicha. "Był strażnikiem w więzieniu i nie przynosił ci jedzenia, aż się zgodziłaś za niego wyjść." "Słyszałeś kiedyś coś bardziej romantycznego?" westchnęła Kepkajna, ale po chwili spoważniała. "Chciałam powiedzieć, że mam nadzieję, iż moi starzy przyjaciele dobrze mi życzą, ale jak mawiał Stary Bosriel, nie ma co mieć nadziei na coś, co się nie zdarzy. Zaraz po weselu ruszamy z Rycerzami Cesarstwa do Balmory, ale póki jesteśmy w Dagon Fel, ten gang znajdzie jakiś sposób, by popsuć mi szyki. Jestem tego pewna." W dniach poprzedzających ślub Widma atmosfera rzeczywiście była ciężka. W cieniu przemykały mroczne postaci, które znikały, gdy się ruszyło w ich stronę. Kepkajna zauważyła, że niektórzy z żebraków w wiosce Wodworga byli tylko figurantami w przebraniu, ale uciekali, zanim zdołała rozpoznać, kto z jej starego gangu ją śledzi. Te momenty nie zmąciły jednak jej szczęścia. Z radością przygotowywała ceremonię ślubną, która miała odbyć się w tym samym lochu, w którym więził ją Wodworg. Jej ojciec od dawna już nie żył - kolejna ofiara popielnych ghouli - ale dowódca jej narzeczonego obiecał wystąpić w jego imieniu. Kepkajna musiała jednak sama zapewnić sobie posag albo przynajmniej prezent ślubny dla męża. Zgodnie z orkową tradycją wesele miło się odbyć dokładnie o północy. Drużki, żony cesarskich oficerów, już rano zszywały na Kepkajnie suknię z czerwonego aksamitu i maleńkich złotych ozdób. Dolcetta, jedna z nich, szepnęła, że słyszała, iż Kepkajna kupiła Wodworgowi wspaniały prezent. "Pokażę cię", zachichotała Kepkajna i na wpół ubrana pobiegła do swojej skrytki. Prezentu nie było - został skradziony. Kobiety były przerażone, ale Widmo - zaledwie zirytowana i ani trochę nie zaskoczona. To było bardzo w stylu jej starego gangu. Wiedzieli, że ślub bez prezentu wróżył nieszczęście. Poprosiła drużki, by szybko skończyły suknię, a sama zaczęła zastanawiać się, co złodzieje mogli zrobić z jej skarbem. W okolicy pełno było opuszczonych kryjówek i tajnych skrytek, które służyły złodziejom do przechowywania łupów. Niektóre miejsca same nasuwały się na myśl, ale po chwili zastanowienia Kepkajna wiedziała, gdzie sama schowałaby skarb w takich okolicznościach. Kiedy tylko drużki skończyły prace nad suknią, poprosiła je, by przypilnowały, aby ceremonia odbywała się zgodnie z planem, i żeby się nie martwiły, gdyby trochę się spóźniła. Owinęła się szalem, by osłonić suknię przed kurzem, i ruszyła do Kaplicy Malacatha. Nigdy przedtem nie usiłowała obrabować własnych przyjaciół i choć była na nich zła za usiłowanie zniszczenia jej szczęścia, nie chciała zrobić im krzywdy. Wolała zawsze unikać konfliktu, chociaż wiedziała, że tym razem nie będzie to możliwe. Lekcje, które pobierała u Khargola pomagały jej nieraz wymykać się mieczom i włóczniom strażników, i Rycerzy Cesarstwa: teraz miało się okazać, czy wystarczą też, by poradziła sobie w kryjówce złodziei, pokonała nieznane niebezpieczeństwa Kaplicy - i, co najważniejsze, nie zniszczyła przy tym sukni. Ruina wydawała się tak pusta, gdy się w nią zagłębiła, że przez chwilę przestraszyła się, że wybrała niewłaściwe miejsce. Dopiero, kiedy znalazła maleńkie pomieszczenie na końcu długiego korytarza, upewniła się, że wybrała dobrze - zdała sobie też jednak sprawę, że było to świetne miejsce na zasadzkę. Chwyciła skrzynię ze skarbem i błyskawicznie odwróciła się, by stawić czoła atakującym. Yorum i Yohr-i, redgardzkie bliźniaki z jej starego gangu, czekali za drzwiami. Znali Widmo, więc nie usiłowali jej zastraszyć, tylko od razu rzucili się do mieczy. Yorum zaatakował mieczem z lewej strony, a Yohr-i usiłowała zagonić ją w jego stronę. Widmo zręcznie wyminęła Yahr-i, przerzuciła ciężar ciała na lewą nogę i do tyłu, jednocześnie odkręcając lewe ramię w prawo, by uchylić się od ciosu. Bliźniaki wpadły na siebie nawzajem, a Kepkajna ruszyła ku wyjściu z kaplicy. Prawie natychmiast natknęła się na Argonianina Binyaara, który zamachnął się buzdyganem w kierunku jej głowy. Nigdy się szczególnie nie lubili. Widmo przykucnęła, a buzdygan z hukiem trzasnął o kamienną ścianę. Binyaar stracił równowagę. Dało jej to kilka sekund przewagi. Przed sobą czuła już świeże, nocne powietrze. Ostatnim z obrońców jej ślubnego prezentu był Soroght, ork, z którym miała kiedyś krótki romans. Wiedziała, że to on obmyślił cały plan. Jego przywiązanie do niej było na swój sposób słodkie, jednak w tym momencie Kepkajna myślała raczej o tym, jak uniknąć ciosów jego topora z kolcami, które wydawały się wymarzonym narzędziem, by rozedrzeć szwy jej sukni - i ciało pod nią. Była bardzo trudnym celem: zginała kolana, uchylała się, by uniknąć ciosów w głowę, robiła zwody, przeskakiwała z nogi na nogę... choć jej defensywa była fantastyczna, Sorogth wciąż dotrzymywał jej tempa i nie cofał się ze swojej pozycji u wyjścia z lochu pod kaplicą. Nadchodziła północ. Widmo uznała, że najwyższy czas zakończyć konfrontację. Kiedy Sorogth wziął kolejny zamach, odskoczyła w lewo, przykucnęła, schyliła głowę. Topór zagwizdał nad jej prawym ramieniem. W tym momencie prawa strona ciała Sorogtha była odkryta. Niechętnie, ale z całej siły, Widmo rąbnęła tam skrzynią. Nie miała czasu, by sprawdzać czy nie żył, czy też tylko stracił przytomność. Szczerze mówiąc myślała już tylko o tym, że zaraz zacznie się jej ceremonia ślubna. Dokładnie o północy Wodworg i Kepkajna zostali złączeni węzłem małżeńskim. Prezent ślubny wzbudził zachwyt pana młodego. Była to znakomita zbroja, taka, jakiej będą mu zazdrościli wszyscy inny cesarscy strażnicy więzienni. Podobnie oczarowany był opowieścią o tym, jak jego żona odzyskała prezent z Kaplicy Malacatha. "Skoro wiedziałaś, że to zasadzka, czemu nie założyłaś zbroi?" spytał. "Nie chciałam powgniatać ci prezentu", odparła między pocałunkami. "No i z całą pewnością nie miałam zamiaru wygnieść sobie sukni." Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki